All I can currently think about
by Abschaum
Summary: All I can currently think about is you...but you are too far away for me to see you...B59 Rated T for language


**A/N: **So I had this idea in my head...at 1 or 2 a.m. and I wrote it... so parts of the plot may be kinda random or weird... however...I'm so in love with B59 these days xD i simply had to write one :3 Oh and the last name I use for Bel in this one shot is the Italian word for blood, I thought it fits him...I hope you enjoy it ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p><em>All i can currently think about is you. I spend every minute of my days and nights with thoughts of you, memories, hopes, expectations. At night I lie awake and try to remember. How did it feel when you embraced me? What was it like to kiss you? And why the heck did I even fall for you?<br>__I snuggle up against the spare blanket and pillow I always have in my bed. A soft yet cold replacement for you. And then I think of how you la next to me. Right here, in this bed. I would stay awake every night to be able to see you sleeping. One of the few momenta when you don't wear that goddamn grin on your face.  
><em>_Sometimes you would notice in an almost magical way. At these times you would always reach out for me to pull me close murmuring something like "Come and sleep, Haya-tan." an I would smile and snuggle up to you, feeling safe and warm in your arms.  
><em>_Hell, I'm doing it again. Ever since you left for Italy I can't stop it.  
><em>_I can't keep my thoughts away from you.  
><em>_Every time I enter my apartment after school I half-expect you to sit in my living room , grinning at me like you always do. You always were when you were still here. And you always greeted me with the same words.  
><em>_"Entertain me, Haya-tan! The prince is bored."  
><em>_I would scowl at you and say something like "Like I would..."  
><em>_Even though we both knew that it was a lie. Because in the next moment I would be walking over to you to kiss you.  
><em>_We would end up in bed after that. Well, most of the time. Sometimes you would just claim me there and then.  
><em>_You are always so fuckin' demanding. But hell, it turns me on!  
><em>_But all of that...is gone now.  
><em>_With every day that passes since you left for Italy my apartment feels emptier an I feel more lonely. Sometimes the longing is almost overwhelming. You didn't just steal m heart, no, you cut it out of my chest with one of your precious knifes and replaced it with yourself.  
><em>_And then you had to leave, return to your comrades. Lucky bunch of fools. They don't even realise how lucky they are to have you. How lucky they are that I let you go.  
><em>_But this doesn't bring us anywhere. Fact is, I'm here, I'm lonely, I'm longing. But you can't be here, with me.  
><em>_I should stop whining. We knew from the start that it would eventually come to this. It was bound to happen.  
><em>_Thing is, even if you know it you're not prepared for it once it happens. You're never. And because of that I won't stop. Because stopping would mean to lie to myself and somewhere along the way I decided not to do that ever again.  
><em>_Hell, I just noticed...I wanted to write you a letter, but instead I wrote this giant ramble. And it's almost time for school to start, too. Yuck!_

With a sigh Gokudera put down his pen and shoved the papers he wrote on into the pocket of his trousers. He had come early to school this morning just because there were so many things on his mind since his lover had left and he wanted to let them out. He really felt fucked up since Bel had returned to Italy. Fucked up enough to allow the baseball nut to accompany Tsuna to school on his own.  
>"<em>Che, he should thank me. At least he has a chance to be alone with the Tenth now,"<em> he thought with a sneer. It was so obvious that Yamamoto had feelings for the boy that were far beyond friendship. And to Gokudera it was also obvious that Tsuna loved his rain guardian, too. So it wasn't his fault if Yamamoto was too stupid to confess. Not that he cared about their love problems. He had his own (basically centring around his boyfriend living tens of thousands of kilometres away).  
>With a frown he looked at his watch and wondered where his friends were. It was late even for them. But he had no time to wonder because at this moment the teacher walked into the room followed by a wide-grinning male with blond hair that covered his eyes and that was topped by a silver tiara. Gokudera could just stare in shock. Why was he of all persons here?<br>He was introduced as Sangue Belphegor, another transfer student from Italy and asked to sit next to Gokudera in the front row.  
>As soon as their lunch break started he grabbed his food and Belphegor's wrist dragging him along as he headed for the roof.<br>"What the hell are you doing here, Bel?" he asked. As usual he could rather feel the other's amusement than see it.  
>"The prince decided to attend school with his Haya-tan. Even if he doesn't need to since he's had teachers who were way better and is a genius of course."<br>"And what about your work as a Varia member?" Gokudera frowned, he really couldn't imagine them to let him go so easily (on the other hand...he had joined them on his own free will so maybe he could just leave if he wanted...)  
>"Ushishi~ I'm on a long-term mission," if he hadn't seen it before he wouldn't have believed his eyes now, but his boyfriend managed to grin even wider, "Our boss decided that we accept Nono's choice and recognise Sawada Tsunayoshi as tenth head of the Vongola and to send a representative who shall operate as connection between the guardians and the Varia to Namimori. And this representative would be me then."<br>With every word that came over Bel's lips Gokudera's eyes grew bigger until his jaw finally dropped. He couldn't believe it, Xanxus had acknowledged the tenth!  
>Before he could say anything more than "Wha...?" Bel's lips pressed firmly against his. Without thinking about it he melted into the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around Bel's neck to pull him closer. He could feel the blonde's fingers sneaking below his shirt and moving up his belly, caressing the soft skin in the process.<br>When they broke their kiss to catch their breath Bel grinned at him.  
>"Now, that's how the prince likes his Haya-tan. You look like you have a brain again."<br>He appeared to be very pleased with himself. Then without further warning he pulled his hands out of Gokudera's shirt and hugged him tightly.  
>"I'm glad I can be with you again," he said.<br>Gokudera just stood there with a surprised look on his face before he smiled and hugged him back.  
>"Yeah, me, too," he answered and felt Bel laming his head against his chest.<br>"_Yes_," he thought, "_this is definitely better..."_


End file.
